Child Of Superman
by ConnorFilm
Summary: Conner Kent, the son of Superman has become De-aged ! Set a few months after my story "Unwanted Son." Why am i writing this ? I have no clue, i've read a few Conner-de aged stories and decided to try my own take on it.
1. Chapter 1 Father & Son

s/8497442/6/Unwanted-Son - Check out my other Superboy/Young Justice Story

* * *

Superman had gotten an urgent call from Batman

"You need to get to the Watchtower immediately Clark!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Something has happened to Conner."

Clark dropped everything and raced to the Watchtower.

* * *

Clark arrived at the base and rushed to the main control room where the League was discussing the current predicament.

"Where's Conner!?"

Black Canary spoke up, "Conner is residing in the infirmary."

Superman started walking to the Medical Bay, but was stopped by the Dark Knight.

"Hold on Kal-El, you need to know a few things before you walk in there."

Superman's face twisted into confusion.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Young Justice had a mission to stop Morgan Le Fay from using The Amulet of First Magic. The team, headed by Diana, managed to stop her but not without consequences.

"What happened to Superboy?"

"Morgan transformed Conner into a child."

Superman just stared at Batman dumbfounded. He slowly turned away from the team, making his way to the medical bay. His heart was beating, Kal picked up his pace. Before he knew it, he was staring at the giant metal door of the medical bay. He took a deep breath and hit the button to open the giant door.

His first sight landed straight on the shaking four to five-ish looking child sitting on one of the beds of the medical bay, the too-large black Superboy shirt swallowing his body. Conner was lying against the bed, slowly shaking back and forth.

Superman's heart broke at the sight of the child, his son. Conner must've not heard the Man of Steel entering the bay, as he did not acknowledge his existence.

Superman slowly walked over to the boy, his red boots stepping towards Conner echoed throughout the cold, lonely room. Still the boy did not acknowledge Clark. Conner was in shock.

"…Conner?"

Nothing, the boy still slowly rocked back and forth, huddled in the fetal position. Superman slowly put his hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. Conner whipped around, Kal got his first good look at the boy, his boy. That jet black mop of hair, those crystal blue eyes. Conner looked up at Superman and slowly tears started streaming down his face. Superman grabbed Conner and pulled him into his chest. The boy wrapped his arms around his father and bawled. Conner let it all out. Kal rubbed the boy's back and tried to soothe the crying toddler.

"It's okay Conner, shhhh, it's okay. Let it all out kiddo. I'm right here."

The Man of Steel sat on the medical bed as Conner continued to cry. After a few minutes, the crying turned to sniffles.

"I'm sorry."

Superman was confused, why was the boy apologizing?

"For what bud?"

"-cause, I failed the team. I let you down daddy."

Superman pulled the boy closer to him. His heart broke.

"Conner, you didn't fail anyone, especially me. Conner look at me."

Conner looked up at his father.

"You did not fail me; you could never fail me okay?"

Conner sniffled and wiped his nose. He nodded his head, and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"I love you daddy."

Superman beamed at that. He and his son had come so far the past few months. Superman was so glad he finally let Conner be a part of his life.

"I love you too Conner. Hey, we should probably find you some clothes that fit huh? I bet you're freezing."

Conner nodded. Kal got up from the bed and walked out of the room towards the League. Conner buried his head in his father's shoulder.

"I'm going to take Conner back with me to Metropolis."

"Alright, I'll look for a way to reverse the effects."

"Thank you Bruce."

Superman walked out of the room, towards the Zeta-Beam. Before he left for Metropolis, he saw Black Canary walk towards him.

"Kal-El wait!"

Superman waited Dinah

"I just want to apologize, I was leading the team and I should have watched out for Conner more."

Superman smiled and put his hand on Dinah's shoulder, "It's not your fault."

Black Canary smiled weakly. She looked at Conner, who had fallen asleep in Kal's arms.

She backed up as the two were transported back to Metropolis.

* * *

Clark changed behind the dumpster in the alley way. He had set the boy down on a crate lying on the ground. Clark smoothed his suit, put his thick glasses on, and picked his boy up. He walked to his apartment, which was across the street. He was glad to finally get into his apartment. People had been staring at the reporter carrying a child just wearing a shirt swallowing his entire body. Clark set the sleeping boy down on his bed. Clark had to get some clothes for the boy. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note down for Conner. He grabbed his wallet and zoomed out of the apartment. He had to be quick, he felt very uneasy leaving the kid alone.

* * *

Conner woke up franticly. He jolted up, having no clue where he was. Then he calmed a bit as he remembered the past few hours. He remembered being carried by Superman. He must've fell asleep. Conner, very carefully, started to get off the bed and survey his surroundings His hand made contact with something crinkly. He looked down and saw the note besides him. He picked it up and read it.

"_**Conner, I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't fear. I'm just getting some things for you."**_

_**-S **_

Conner signed and carefully got off the bed. He was suddenly very hungry. He walked into the small living room, looking around. It was very disorienting to be so tiny. He saw the TV remote and started to climb up onto the couch.

He heard the door open and slipped, and fell head first into the side of the coffee table. He heard a flash of wind and was suddenly in the arms of his father. He realized he was crying.

"Conner !? Conner are you okay?"

Conner looked up at his dad, and rubbed his head. It hurt but thanks to his Kryptonian Dna, no serious harm was done. Clark checked his head, and found a bump, nothing serious.

"Son, you have to be more careful, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

Conner snuggled into his father's embrace. "I'm sorry."

Clark rubbed his back, "it's fine, now come on, I got some things for you."

Clark picked the boy up, and carried him over to the kitchen, setting him down on the table.

He set the two bags by the boy. Conner peered inside.

"What you get me?"

Clark pulled out underwear, a few pair of jeans, and a few shirts. He went into the other bag and pulled out shoes and socks. Conner saw a black shirt, and picked it up. He stood up and ran to Clark, hugging him. Clark had gotten him a shirt that was almost a complete replica of his Superboy shirt.

"Thank you, oh my god, I love it sooo much!"

Clark chuckled, "I knew you would like that."

Clark grabbed the underwear, a pair of jeans, and the Superboy shirt, picked up Conner and headed to the bathroom. He set the boy down. He gave the boy the materials.

"You think you can handle this bud?"

Conner rolled his eyes, "I'm not a baby dad."

Clark rolled his eyes smiling as Conner went into bathroom and closed the door. Clark went into the living room and turned on the TV. He returned to the kitchen, and threw away the empty store bags. He heard the door of the bathroom open and saw Conner walk out. Clark walked over, Conner's head was down. Conner had gotten his shirt and underwear on but his pants were hanging around his ankles. Clark knelt down.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't buckle my pants…my fingers don't work."

Clark picked the pants up from his ankles and buckled them, and took Conner's hand.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help okay? You don't have the body of a teenager anymore, some things you can't do anymore without help okay?"

Conner nodded his head; Clark picked him up, and took him to the kitchen, setting him down in a chair.

"Am I going to be back to normal?"  
"The League is looking on how to reverse this, I'm sure they'll find something."

Conner played with his shirt, looking around the room.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Connor nodded his head.

"There's this great diner down the street, they have the best pie."

* * *

**I honestly have read a few stories about Conner getting regressed, but the best being "Nobody's Child'' by Kizmet. I just wanted to do my own take on it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Metropolis Day Out

Conner and Clark had gone to the diner down the street; it was a quaint little place. Clark had shared a meal with Conner, and when I say share, I mean Conner had 75% of the meal. Clark had ordered them two apple pies. Conner pointed to the pie after the waitress left.

"What's that Clark?"

Clark is stunned.

"You've never had a pie?"

Conner shook his head, what was a pie?

"Try it, you'll probably like it, it's my favorite type of pie."

Conner took the fork, and dug in. It was amazing, it was sweet and filling, Conner had never had such an explosion of taste in his mouth before. Conner dug in and finished the pie in minutes.

"That was soooo good Clark. Can I have another piece please!?"

Clark laughed, who knew, I guess love of apple pie ran in the family.

"I don't think that's a good idea kiddo. You ate that very fast; I don't want you to get stomach aches."

Conner understood, his dad was watching out for him, but he wanted another piece so bad, he had never had such a sweet taste in his mouth before.

Clark finished his piece, paid for dinner, and got up, Conner carefully got off the seat, taking his dad's hand. The two walked out, Clark and Conner walked across the street. Conner noticed they weren't walking home.

"Where are we going Clark?"

"I thought we could go to the park before it gets dark, is that okay?"

Conner smiled, nodding his head.

"Hey Conner why do you keep calling me Clark?"

"-Cause its your name."

"I know that but it's okay to call me dad in public okay?"

Conner looked up at his father, "You sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?"

"Cause I don't know if you want people know you have a son, it could hurt your secret identity."

Clark stopped walking and knelt down to Conner's level.

"Conner, I don't care if people know Clark has a son, I want people to know I have a son okay?"

Conner smiled, it felt nice knowing his dad wanted people to know he was Clark's son.

"Okay daddy. Can we go to the park now?"

Clark smiled and took the boy's hand. The two walked a few more moments until they reached their destination. Clark picked Conner up and sat him down on the bench, before he sat himself down.

The two surveyed the surroundings and watched the sun start to set. It was all very calming to both of them, they had a long day.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yeah Conner?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Clark braced himself a little; he had no clue what Conner was going to say.

"Yeah, sure."

Conner said it in a whispered tone, "What if I don't wanna go back to a big boy?"

Clark wasn't surprised to hear this, Conner never had a childhood, and he started his life as a 16-year-old. Truthfully, Clark felt for the boy, he really did. But he didn't know if he could successfully raise a 4-year-old with his career as Superman. He sighed; he had to be honest with the boy.

"Conner, I would love for you to stay like this, I'd love to raise you. You deserve having the childhood you never had. But truthfully I just don't know if I can be a good father. I'm so busy being you know who that I'm not sure I could raise you."

Conner looked at his father, he understood it, he really did. But it wasn't fair. Conner tried to be strong but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Clark felt horrible, he picked up the boy and set him on his lap.

"Please don't cry Conner, I hate seeing you cry."

"I-I understand wh-why you can't, you busy."

"Yes I am."

Conner snuggled in his father's lap.

"It's not fair."

"I know son, it isn't. It isn't fair at all. I'm sorry. But if this is really what you want, I'll try my hardest to make it happen okay?"

"Really? You'll really try?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy. So when we cross that bridge we'll make that decision."

Conner smiled and snuggled in his Father's chest. His dad was the best superhero in the world.

The sun set and the two headed off back to Clark's apartment.

* * *

Clark looked at his watch as they entered his apartment. It was 7:30. He was exhausted; it had been a long day for both of them. Clark set the boy down and turned on the television.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go change okay?"

Conner nodded and flipped through the TV channels.

Clark went into his bedroom and changed into some pajamas. Clark came back out into the living room and found Conner asleep.

Clark got his laptop and sat next to the boy, and checked the daily news. Conner stirred and started twisting around, breathing heavily.

"NO. Please stop! It hurts! OWWW! Stop it! Not the rocks! It Hurts!"

Clark quickly set the laptop aside and shook the boy awake.

"Conner! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

The boy woke up and grasped for air grabbing onto Clark. The toddler was practically bawling. Clark had never seen him this upset.

"Shhh, calm down. It was just a bad dream. You're safe, nothing can get you, breathe in and out."

Conner shakily started breathing in and out, trying to calm down. Clark rubbed the boys back trying his best to calm him down.

"Want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

"Cadmus."

Clark got very angry, Conner had told him chunks and pieces here and there of the experiments Cadmus had run on him, exposing him to red sun rays and Kryptonite. Clark continued rubbing the boys back.

"You have these dreams a lot?"

"I have them almost every night."

Clark's heart broke, and he pulled the boy closer to him.

"I'm sorry Conner, you never told me that. That's not healthy to have bad dreams like that all the time."

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I will."

Conner snuggled in his father's lap, while Clark continued to check out the world news.

Clark after a half hour, shut down the laptop, picked up the boy, and headed to the bedroom.

Conner didn't stir at all, and Clark fell right to sleep.

* * *

It was the weekend which meant Clark was off for work today and tomorrow. Clark had gotten up around 8 and read the morning paper, and read the worldly news on the computer again. Conner was still sleeping. Clark was thinking what he was going to do with the boy on Monday. He couldn't bring Conner to The Daily Planet. He had told his parents about Conner a month ago, but they still haven't met him. This would be the perfect opportunity.

A shriek of bloody murder cut through the air, Clark turned his head to the windows and pinpointed the direction of the scream. He dropped everything, and ripped his clothes off, revealing the signature "S". He flew out the window and headed off, flying faster as he gunshots gunshot.

Conner jolted up from the bed as he heard his father fly out of the room. He quickly got off the bed, and ran to the living room, looking for his dad. He saw the open window, and smiled and went back into bedroom.

* * *

Superman flew back into the apartment. Stopping something as simple as a mugging felt nice, if only crime could always be that easy to defeat.

"You stop the bad guys daddy?"  
Superman turned and saw Conner standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Kal-El smiled, and walked over to the boy, picking him up.

"I sure did, I always do don't I?"

Conner smiled nodding his head. Superman stared at his son for a few moments, thinking.

"Hey, you want to go fly?"

Conner's eyes instantly got wide.

"You-you really mean it?!"

"Yes, you want to right now? I know you just woke up, so if you're still tired-"

"No! Let's go right now! I wanna go fly!"

Superman laughed and picked Conner up. Conner was still wearing his jeans and Superboy T-shirt. It was chilly out, but he decided Conner would be fine.

Superman made sure his hold on Conner was secure, and he flew out the apartment window. Conner was met with a blast of chilly air in his face. He looked around the city of Metropolis, it was so beautiful, the steel jungle. Superman flew past the city in mere minutes. Conner looked at the wilderness, the mountains, and the hills. It was all so enchanting and mesmerizing.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise okay?"

Conner nodded his head. Before Conner realized it, the two were flying past states, Conner was in awe of the changing scenery, he had never seen the world like this before. Soon the two were flying past glaciers and ice. Could it be? Could his Dad be finally taking him to his secret ice base? The Fortress of Solitude? Conner's question was answered as they landed on the icy ground. Conner looked up and saw the massive crystal castle. It was a magnificent piece of art. Superman looked and saw Conner shaking, rubbing his arms. Superman took off his cape and wrapped it around the freezing boy. Superman picked Conner up, and the two went inside the crystal palace.

"I think Conner it's time I told you everything."

* * *

_**:) reviews are welcome**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fortress

Superman carried Conner to the main crystal control panel. Conner was in utter awe at the beauty of the shimmering crystal palace. Superman set the boy on the top of his shoulders, and took a crystal shard out of the panel and inserted it in a different slot. Thus, Conner learned the beginning of the history of Krypton, of Kal-El's parents, and about the end of their planet; Krypton. Conner couldn't stop staring at Jor-El, as Superman played Crystal after Crystal. When Jor-El talked about the day planet Krypton was destroyed, Conner felt a strange emotion; sadness. He wasn't from Krypton, had no prior knowledge to it. Yet, Conner felt a strange connection to it, more than just having Krypton flow through his veins, he felt sad. He felt sad that dad had lost his parents so young, that dad lost his home so young.

The hologram of Jor-El ended and Superman heard Conner sniffling. Superman grabbed Conner and pulled him off his shoulders. The boy was tearing up.

"Conner?"

"I'm sorry you lost your mommy and daddy."

Superman smiled weakly and hugged his son.

"Thanks kiddo, I used to be so lonely being the last krypton in the universe, I'm alright now though, because I have you."

Conner beamed at his dad, he felt awesome knowing he was making his daddy feel happy.

"Kon-El"

Conner looked at his daddy funny. Kon-El?

Superman looked down at his son.

"I have three names, Clark Kent, Superman, and Kal-El."

"You have three names as well; Conner Kent, Superboy, and now Kon-El. Kon-El was a strong and brave Kryptonian soldier and a member of the second House of El. I think it fits you very well."

Kon-El was so overwhelmed; he teared up and hugged his dad tightly. A Kryptonian name, just like dad!

Superman and new christened Kon-El walked away from the crystal control panel, passing a memorial statue of Jor-El and Lara. Superman continued showing his son his lair. They went into Superman's bed room, which was a futuristic bed, with a crystal slab acting as a table in the room.

"You sleep in here daddy?"

"I mainly sleep in Metropolis, but from time to time, yes I do."

"But dad! It's Soooo cold in here, how can anybody sleep like that!?"

Superman laughed, and tousled his son's hair, and they exited the room. Superman for the next half hour showed his son the rest of the crystal castle where he went when he needed guidance, where he went when he needed to get away from the world for awhile.

Superman walked back to the entrance with his son in tow.

"I had fun learning about grandma and grandpa daddy."

Superman smiled down at his boy, and then Jonathan and Martha came racing through his mind. Conner needs to meet them; just throwing him to their farm Monday would be too overwhelming to the boy. Conner should meet his Smallville grandparents today. Conner grabbed at Superman's cape, which jolted Kal-El out of his daydreaming.

"You okay dad?"

"Conner would you like to meet your grandparents today?"

Conner's mouth practically dropped to the floor. He had other grandparents not from Krypton?

"I have more grandma and grandpas?!"

Superman nodded his head, "Yes, they raised me after I arrived on earth, do you want to meet them today?"

Conner nodded his head very erratically, he was so excited! Superman chucked and held Conner securely before flying off into the cold, arctic air.

* * *

They two flew back to Metropolis; Conner complained to Superman how there was no bathrooms in the Fortress of Solitude. Once they got back and Conner was feeling relieved, Superman gathered up Conner's things. Earlier in the morning Clark had gotten some more clothes for Conner, he didn't know how long the boy was going to stay like this, so he had to be prepared. Once the little bag was packed, Superman called Ma, and let her know he was stopping by. Then he picked Conner up, and the two flew off to The Kent Farm. Conner could barely contain his excitement as the two fly towards Kansas.

Superman touched down near the farmhouse. Martha and John were sitting on the porch when they saw their son touch down from the blue sky. This wasn't an uncommon sight to see. What was uncommon about it currently was their son was holding a small boy in his arms. The boy had his face buried in Superman's shoulder. Martha and John were very confused as Superman walked towards the porch.

"Ma, Pa, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Conner Kent, my son."

Conner's head was buried in his father's chest, he had suddenly become very nervous when they touched down, what if his grandparents hated and ridiculed him? He couldn't deal with another family member disowning him.

Martha and John stared straight at the boy as he turned in Superman's arms to face them. They remembered Clark telling them about Conner a few months ago, he had shown them a picture. This boy wasn't the one in the picture Clark showed them. But this little boy looked almost exactly like Clark did when he was little.

Conner stared nervously at the two, unable to speak or say anything. Martha finally cut the silence by walking over to Superman and grabbing the boy from his arms. She gave Conner a huge hug.

"We've heard so much about you Conner."

Jonathan walked over to the boy in Martha's arms and tousled his hair.

"Yes we have, it's good to finally met you son."

Conner was overwhelmed with all the attention, but gladly accepted it. He hugged his Grandma back firmly; she was the closest thing Conner had to a mom. Superman smiled and excused himself to go change into some civilian clothes in the house.

"Honey, Clark didn't tell us you had gotten so small."

"Yeah, I got turned small, and Daddy is takin care of me."

"Are you going to stay like this son?" John asked.

Conner looked at his grandpa, and started squiggling around Martha's arms, grabbing for John. He hadn't given his Grandpa a hug yet. Martha handed the boy to John, who gladly took the boy in his arms.

"Don't know."

"Well that's fine, we're just glad to finally meet our Grandson.

Conner looked at Martha, and smiled. Grandson, he liked the sound of that.

"So Kiddo, how about a tour of the farm?"

Conner got very excited as they entered the farm house. Clark had been watching everything, now in farm clothes. He backed away from the window, as his parents and his son entered the house. For the next hour Martha and John showed their new grandson the house, the farm, and the fields. Kon-El found the cows funny, and laughed as the chickens pecked him. Conner had some fun racing off in the cornfields playing hide and seek, hiding behind the high corn stalks. Conner found it fun, Clark didn't, he was scared Conner was going to hurt himself. Clark after fifteen minutes of searching for his son, finally gave up, and flew high above the corn fields. He found Conner in seconds, flying by, and scooping the boy up into the air. Conner crossed his arms pouting, telling his dad he cheated. Superman flew back to the house. It was the afternoon, he was hungry, and assumed Conner was as well.

"Hungry?"

Conner frantically nodded his head. Clark and Conner entered the house. Martha and Jonathan were getting the table ready, putting forks, knives, and glasses on the table. Conner squirmed out of his dad's grasp, and ran to his grandparents.

"Can I help?"

Jonathan chuckled, and picked the boy up, setting him down on a chair.

"No bud, we've got it, just relax. Wait until you try your Grandma's apple pie."

Conner got very excited and turned to look at his dad. The same pie they had at the diner?!

Clark chuckled, and sat down at the table next to his son. Martha said grace (which completely confused the boy). The family then dug in. It was one of the best meals Conner had ever had. The best part though, was the rich, rich, apple pie. He had never tasted anything so sweetly delicious in his short lived life. After dinner, Conner helped his grandparent's clean dishes and in turn the two rewarded him by telling Conner all the most embarrassing stories of Clark they could think of when he was a child. Clark just shook his head, red with embarrassment.

The two said goodbye to Martha and John, and left the farm. Conner had told them he would be back Monday, while Dad was at work. Martha told him he could take Clark's room.

* * *

By the time Superman had landed in his apartment, Conner was dead asleep in his arms. Superman put the boy straight to bed, and changed out of his Kryptonian clothes. He sat in the living room, not paying attention to what was on TV. He had just called Bruce. The Dark Knight hadn't found any ways to reverse Conner back to his original age. Clark was starting to toy with the idea that Conner might be stuck like this for good, when he saw the boy sleepily step out of the bedroom.

"Conner, it's nine, what are you doing up?"

The boy walked over to the couch, climbed up onto it, and sat by his dad. "I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare."

Clark closed his eyes, and sighed. These nightmares needed to stop. It wasn't healthy for a child to have such horrific dreams.

"You've got to realize nothing can get you Conner. You're save okay? I'm right here to protect you."

Conner looked up at him and nodded his head, his dad ruffled his hair.

"I stay up with you?"

Clark thought about it, one night would not hurt, and he highly doubted that the boy would still be up in an hour, he'd be out for the count before the clock struck 10.

"Sure you can stay up bud."

Conner smiled and snuggled next to his dad, as Clark flipped through the Tv channels.

Just like Clark Kent said, The boy didn't last till ten, and fell asleep slumped against his dad.

* * *

:)


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Quick fluff chapter, I'm really swamped with college, i apologize, I'll try to post the actual next chapter as soon as i can - ConnorFilm**

* * *

Conner woke up screaming, flailing around, becoming tangled in the bed sheets. These nightmares had to stop. He looked around for his father. The room was pitch black except for the light of the alarm clock. It read 4:05 in the morning. Clark was nowhere to be found. Conner carefully removed himself from the bed and walked outside of the bedroom surveying the apartment room.

"Daddy?"

He was met with a resounding silence. Conner became very scared. He ran back into the room and slammed the door shut. He wrapped himself under the bed sheets; he was shaking like a leaf. He heard the window in the living room open, and Conner got up and threw himself under the bed. He latched onto the teddy bear his father had bought him a few days ago. Of course the bear wore a little blue shirt with the Superman logo printed on it. He heard the door open, and crawled towards the wall under the bed. Suddenly the bed was lifted up, and Conner was grabbed. He screamed, thrashing around in the arms of the attacker. The bed was quickly dropped with a resounding slam.

"Conner! Buddy, its Dad!"

Conner looked up at the figure, and saw it was his father. Clark was dressed in his Kryptonian blue and red suit. Conner dropped the teddy bear and grabbed onto his dad, and started crying. Clark wrapped his cape around the boy.

"I-I had a nightmare, and I-I C-Couldn't find you!"

Clark took the boy into the living room, rubbing his back, consoling the weeping boy.

"I'm sorry kiddo, the JLA called; I had to go to a meeting."

Conner laid his head against his dad's chest and breathed slowly. He hated nightmares, they always ruined the day.

"Its okay."

"Tell you what, next time that happens, you can call me okay? We have a phone at the watchtower okay?"

Conner nodded his head; Clark carried the boy back to bed, and then changed out of the suit. Clark threw on some pajamas and crawled back into bed with his son.

"We really need to get you your own bed."

Conner just responded by snuggling into his father's embrace, clutching the teddy bear.


	5. Chapter 5 Diana

Clark Kent opened the door and was met with a resounding smack in the face. Standing in the door was the mother of his child; Wonder Woman. Diana had been on a mission in Washington for the FBI, apparently no one had mentioned to her that her son had an "accident".

"Thanks Kal for letting me know what happened to my son!"

Clark rubbed the side of his face. "I'm sorry Diana, I assumed a member of the JLA had informed you, hell, I left you a message on your phone and I called several times."

Diana sighed, rubbing her face. She hadn't checked her phone in a while. When she wasn't Wonder Woman, she worked as a secret agent for the Federal Bureau. "Can I come in Kal?"

Clark nodded, moving aside, letting the princess in. She leaned in and kissed Clark. "I'm sorry; I've just had a hard week."

Clark nodded and pulled her close to his body "it's understandable Diana, I'm sorry you weren't informed about Conner's condition."

She laid her head on his chest "it's fine, is he here?"

Clark nodded, "I just picked him up from Ma and Pa's place."

"Is it permanent? Will he stay like this?"

"Bruce has been researching into it actively, he doesn't think it's permanent, he thinks it will wear off in time. He's trying to fix Conner's biological clock, so to speak. Seeing if he can make him age normally."

Diana nodded, she wanted to see her son, it had only been a week apart, but it felt so much longer, she hated being apart from her own flesh and blood.

"Mommy?"

Diana turned and saw a little boy standing by the bedroom door. Shaggy hair, piercing crystal blue eyes, it was no doubt Conner. He was wearing some shorts and a plain blue colored shirt that matched his eyes.

Diana pulled away from Clark's embrace and slowly walked over to her son. It was hugely overwhelming to see Conner like this, she had only always known him to be that teenage boy who so longed to be accepted. It was funny; this whole predicament seemed to do both him and Clark some good. Clark got to fulfill his father role, and Conner got to live out the childhood that was stolen from him.

Diana knelt down to Conner's level and opened her arms. Conner ran and jumped into his mother's embrace. She picked him up and she sat down on the couch.

"I missed you mommy !"

Diana smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back. Her son was so small and vulnerable now.

"I've missed you too honey, I'm sorry I haven't been around recently, I had to work. But I'm here now, and I can't wait to spend time with you okay?

Conner nodded, smiling. "Daddys been takin care of me."

Diana smiled, looking up at Clark, who was by the bedroom door.

"Has he now? What have you two been doing?"

Conner got very excited, and spilled all the details of the past few days to his mother, telling her about pie, the Kent farm, and going to the park. He then squirmed out of his mother's embrace, and ran into the bedroom, showing her his teddy bear, the one that had the little Superman shirt. He shoved it in her face; she laughed and examined the bear. She looked up at Clark, who was laughing at the enthusiasm of Conner.

Clark Kent had done well the past few days. The teddy bear was insanely cute; she couldn't believe he had bought it. Their son had Clark wrapped around his finger.

"I'm hungry mommy."

Diana ruffled her son's hair and picked him up, setting him down in a chair, in the kitchen, "Well what do you want to eat?"

"Pie"

Clark walked into the kitchen laughing, shaking his head at his son. "How about we go to the diner again? If you're really good, maybe me and mom will let you have a piece okay?"

Conner nodded his head violently, getting very excited at the thought of pie.

"How about it Diana? You up for some food?"

Diana smiled; she and Clark's relationship had evolved the past few months. She wouldn't describe them as dating, but they were something. It was all complicated, but so is life. She walked over to Clark and took his hand.

"Of course, my little man can show me around the city."

Conner beamed, looking up at his mom. For once Conner felt completely normal, as normal as having Superman and Wonder Woman be your parents, that is. Diana helped Conner change into some jeans, while Clark changed out of his Planet work suit into a simple pair of jeans and red shirt. Diana wore a simple skirt and green blouse. Diana and Conner left the bedroom, where Clark was waiting for them by the front door.

* * *

The diner's owner greeted Clark when they entered the small and cozy diner. Clark was a frequent guess here; he came by here a lot after work or during his spare time, and always ordered a hot plate of apple pie. They all sat down in a booth, Diana had Conner in her lab, she refused to let go of the boy. He was so precious and small, she never wanted to let go of him.

Conner ordered some chicken fingers and fries, Diana had a salad and Clark had a nice BBQ sandwich. Conner ate the meal as fast as he could, he wanted pie so bad.

"Kiddo slow down, your food isn't going anyway."

Conner looked up, ketchup smeared all over his face. Diana laughed, wiping her son's face clean. Clark chucked, shaking his head.

"Daddy can I have glasses like you?"

Clark looked up at his son, who was eargerly awaiting his slice of apple pie.

"Maybe when you're older, why do you want glasses?"

"Cause, makes people look smart."

"I think your fine bud, besides the glasses is my thing", Clark winked at his son.

Conner smiled and then squirmed out of Diana's grasp, when the waitress came with the slices of pie.

Conner gobbled the slice down in seconds, he was making a mess. Diana laughed, wiping his face clean again. Conner pushed her away, grabbing the napkin.

"Mommy, I can do it myself, I'm a big boy."

Clark rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Yeah Diana, he's a big boy."

Diana shook her head, laughing. "Sure you are Kon."

Clark paid for the meal, and the three headed out to walk around the heart of the city. Clark showed Conner all his favorite shops and buildings. They happened to pass by LEXCORP, Conner got very nervous and ran towards Clark grabbing his hand. Clark looked down, and saw the nervous boy. He bent down and picked him up, and saw the LEXCORP building. He signed and rubbed the boy back.

"Superman won't let the bad guy get Superboy,"Clark whispered in the boy's ear. Conner smiled and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. Diana smiled at the interaction between the two. They quickly walked away from the reminder of pain. The three got back around 8 at night. Conner had fallen asleep in Diana's arms. She carried the boy and put him to bed. He didn't stir a bit.


	6. Chapter 6 Washington

Conner woke up in a familiar place, but it wasn't in Metropolis. He opened his eyes, and found himself in a gigantic bed, with white and velvet red satin sheets. He was back in Washington in his Mom's house. He jumped off the bed, and ran outside to the living room. Diana had a beautiful house, it was simple and quaint, and it was constructed like a 70's vintage house, but was filled with all modern décor. Conner saw his mom sitting in the kitchen, in a simple silk blue robe, reading the newspaper. Diana heard something and turned around, to find Conner running into her arms, with a force that no average toddler could have. Conner laughed, as Diana clutched onto her son, shocking her awake more than a cup of coffee could. It was still early in the morning.

"Morning Mommy!"

Diana smiled, and ruffled her son's hair, "Morning honey."

Diana was off for a few days, after doing a mission for the Federal Government. Diana carried her son over to the couch, and turned on the TV, and turned to a kid's show. Conner looked up, shaking his head. Right, still somewhat had the mind of a teen, she flipped to the news.  
"What do you want for breakfast Conner?"

Conner thought for a while, his dad had just been making him eggs the past few days, so he decided he would just stick with the routine.

"Can I have eggs mommy?"

Diana checked the fridge, and found a few eggs, "Scrambled?"

Conner nodded his head, "With ketchup please!"

Diana nodded, and started to make breakfast. Diana thought about going out and hanging around the city today, it had been awhile since Conner had been in DC. She finished making the eggs a good half an hour later, and Conner devoured them in seconds. Kid had his Dad's appetite, that's for sure. Diana looked outside as she saw a reddish-blue blur land. She smiled. The doorbell rang, and Diana walked over and opened it, not surprised to see the Man of Steel standing before her.

"Shouldn't you be writing about the current events of the world Mr. Kent?"

Kal-El smiled and embraced her, quickly kissing her on the lips, before going over to see his son. He had ketcup all over his face. Conner jumped into his father's arms, as Kal wiped the condiment off his face.

"How you doing bud?"

"Good! Mommy made me breakfast!"

"I can see that, I wanted to stop by and wish you a good day, you'll be hanging with mom for awhile alright, but I'll be back okay?"

Conner slowly nodded, "You're coming back though right?"

Kal put Conner on his shoulders, and walked over the couch, setting him down, "Of course I'll be back, I just think you should spend some time with mom, I'll be back later tonight, and we can maybe go get something to eat in the city alright?"

Conner nodded and hugged his dad goodbye.

* * *

Short chapter i know, but i'm uber busy, and wrote this in 15 mins, longer chapter next week !


	7. Chapter 7 Washington Continued

Conner woke up, screaming, grabbing at his chest. His parents swarmed into the guest room the boy was staying in. Diana turned on the light, as Clark rushed to the boy and picked him up. The boy was still frantically grabbing at this chest.

"Everything is okay Conner! I'm right here."

Diana sat by the two, as the boy cried into his father's shoulder. Once he had calmed down, his mother asked what his nightmare was about. Conner looked at both of them, still feeling his chest.

"I got shot and died."

Diana pulled the boy into her embrace, and rubbed his back. Diana and Clark didn't like to think about that day, when their son was brutally taken from them. Clark was thankful every day that their son came back to them. Clark's life had been turned upside down when he lost his son. He felt, day after day, there was no purpose for his existence. When Conner was reborn, he had a second chance as a father and protector. Clark rubbed his eyes and turned back to the present situation. Diana was still comforting the grieving boy. Clark grabbed the boy out of her arms and carried him to Diana's living room. He sat Conner down on his lap and turned on the TV.

"I don't want you thinking about that Conner okay? That's a day you shouldn't think about. Think about now; think about all your friends and family who love you so much. Whenever you have those nightmares, you got to remember that I'll always be there to fight off the scary monsters okay? So will your mother, nothing can get you."

Conner leaned into his Dad's embrace and closed his eyes, nodding his head. Clark ruffled his son's hair.

"Mom and I will stay up until you fall back to sleep okay?"

Conner nodded his head and saw his Mom sit down next to the two. Conner squirmed out of Clark's lap, and into his Mother's. She put a blanket over her son, and the three watched whatever was on TV.

Conner woke up between his Mom and Dad on the couch, the TV still on. Conner groggily got up on his feet, and walked over to his sleeping Dad. He picked Clark's arm up, and looked at his watch. It was 8 in the morning. Conner rubbed his eyes, and carefully got off the couch.

Clark woke up an hour later, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He turned to his side to see Diana, but Conner was nowhere to be found. He jolted off the couch and looked around frantically.

"Dad?"

Clark turned around and saw Conner sitting at the kitchen table, coloring. Clark sighed in relief, and ran his finger through his hair. He walked up to his son, and hoisted him up, hugging him tight. He sat the boy down in the chair and picked up what Conner had been drawing. It was a very rudimentary image of Superman. Conner looked up, "You like it?" Clark smiled and ruffled the boy's shaggy hair.

"I love it." Conner beamed, and Clark put the picture back on the table, and walked to the kitchen.

"You want anything to eat bud? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Conner looked down at the table, and twiddled his fingers, messing with the crayons.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

Clark stopped making the coffee, and set the pot down, walking over to the boy, kneeling down.

"Sure, what's on your mind Kon?"

Conner looked up at his dad, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You gonna like me when I'm big?"

Clark twisted his face in confusion. Then it hit him, when Conner was a teen, the two always had a rocky relationship. Conner was scared once he was a young adult again, his father wouldn't pay any attention to him. Clark pulled up a chair and sat up his son.

"Conner, no matter whether you're 4 or 16, you are still my son, you are still Kon-El, and you are still a part of my family, and nothing, not even I, can change that, okay?"

Conner sniffled, and wiped the tears off his face, and nodded his head. Clark picked up his son, and hoisted him on his hip.

"Now, without burning the kitchen, let's see if we can make some pancakes okay?"

Conner smiled, as his dad got all the supplies out.


	8. Chapter 8 Watchtower

It had been a month since Conner had been transformed into a child, and Clark was slowly becoming comfortable with being the father of a 5 year old boy. Every other week, the boy would go with Diana, and the next week, he would go back to Metropolis. Batman had told him it would wear off, but secretly, Superman hoped Conner would stay like this. It was nice knowing that Conner was living out the childhood he never had. Superman got so much enjoyment seeing his son have fun. The other day, the two had gotten ice cream, and walked around the town. Conner made an absolute mess, and had managed to get the ice cream all over him. But Clark enjoyed cleaning him up, it made him feel normal.

Today, Superman had taken Conner to the JLA Watchtower. Batman had weekly asked for Conner to get checkups, to make sure the spell he was hit with, was not having negative impacts on his body.

Conner liked Batman. Batman was really nice to him. He would always give him a lollipop or candy, when the checkup was done. Today, Batman was going to draw some blood from Conner. He was currently sat on the medical table, shaking. He hated these procedures; they always reminded him of Cadmus's daily torture. Batman got the Kryptonite tipped needle ready, and turned towards Conner. The boy was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Batman sighed and set the needle down by the boy.

"Conner, this is only going to sting a little okay? Nothing to worry about, I need you to be still though."

Conner thought Batman's animalistic gruff voice was hilarious, but he wouldn't dare laugh at the man.

Conner looked up at the Batman, and slowly nodded his head.

"Can daddy be in here?"

Batman nodded, and walked out of the room to get Kal-El. Batman would never say it, but he considered Kal a very close and personal friend of his. So he would do anything to make sure Conner felt safe.

Superman walked back into the room, smiling at his son, who was still shaking like a leaf.

"How are you doing bud?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders. Kal walked over, and patted his son on the back.

"You know why we got to do these tests right? We got to make sure you are in good health and that everything is okay."

"I know, I just hate it, it reminds me of THAT place."

Superman sighed, and nodded his head, "I know kiddo, I know."

Batman walked over and picked up the needle. Conner swiftly grabbed his Dad's hand, and held it tight. Superman rubbed his back, as Batman inserted the needle and started drawing blood. After a minuite or so, Batman removed the needle, and put a red Band-Aid on Conner's "wound". Superman picked Conner up and started to leave the room, before being stopped by Batman.

"Wait Conner, you forgot something."

Batman walked over, and gave Conner a whole chocolate bar. Conner was in awe, and looked up at Batman with a huge grin on his face, swiftly grabbing the bar.

"Thanks Batman."

Superman rolled his eyes, "Thanks, now he's going to be jumping around with tons of energy later."

Batman smirked, "You are welcome boy scout."

The two Super men left the room, and Batman started the process of analyzing Conner's blood.

* * *

Conner finished half the bar of chocolate by the time the two got back in Metropolis. Conner handed the bar to his Dad, and he put it in the fridge. He sat Conner down in the living room, and turned on the TV, going to the kitchen. Superman was very curious when his son would revert back to his usual self. The reason Batman was taking blood samples, was to see the changes of the "virus" in Conner's blood. The virus that was keeping him young. Superman loved this, no fighting, just peace and fun. He really felt like a Dad, and he truly enjoyed it. Who would have thought he would have felt like that a year ago.

His thoughts were interrupted with Conner tugging at his red cape. Superman looked down.

"Are ya gonna change outta your clothes?"

Superman smiled, and picked his boy up, setting him back on the couch.

"Yep, I'll do that right now, and then we can go and get something to eat okay?"

Conner nodded his head smiling.


	9. Chapter 9 New York NightClub

**2 MONTHS EARILER**

The small window in the decently sized apartment of Clark Kent smashes open. Cold air slowly fills the entire apartment. Clark springs up out of bed, throwing the bedsheets aside, and races into the living room. He catches a sight of a masked assailant before he is shot in the chest with a gun. Clark falls to his knees, gasping for breath. He could feel the warm blood slowly cover his chest. Kryptonite.

Clark is kicked aside onto the wooden floor by the masked attacker. The last thing he hears are the cries of his son Conner. Everything quickly goes black.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

**New York City **

LexCorp had recently opened a new nightclub in the famous city. It was unsurprisingly a huge success in the town. Tonight was just like any other night for the club, very hectic.

A figure on a slick green motorcycle pulled into the nearly full parking lot of the club. The figure locked up their motorcycle, swiftly walking towards the back of the club. The figure wore a black leather jacket. The door in the back swung open, and a burly man stepped out, blocking entry into the hot nightclub.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for someone, it's required I see them."

"Name ?"

"Lex Luthor sent me."

"I don't care who sent you, name ?"

"…..Thomas."

"THE Thomas?"

Silence hung between the two.

The burly man's eyes slightly went wide; he stepped aside and let the young man walk into the senseless club. The whole room was lit up in a distraught display of rainbow lights. Electronic music was blaring out of the huge speakers. The man shook his head as he tried to ignore the electronic breakdown that the crowd was currently going apeshit over. Thomas walked to the back of the room, and opened a door, walking down a long hallway. Thomas removed his helmet. He had decently shaggy black hair, but it was quite manicured. It was currently slicked back, partly because of the wind. Thomas, the unknown man, had brown, almost hazel eyes and quite a worn look to his face, something surprising, as he had just turned 20 not too long ago.

Thomas walked to the end of the hallway, entered a code into the keypad, and opened the door. The door swung open, and he saw the elevator. Seconds later, he was lowered down underground. The elevator shock and rattled. Thomas cracked his neck, and removed his leather gloves. The motion of the elevator stopped, the doors swung open, and he quickly walked out. He was currently standing in a vast room. The ceiling was low, the walls were made of untouched cement, and a man was tied up in the middle of room. Thomas slowly stepped towards the bound figure, and set his leather gloves down on a nearby table, and removed his leather jacket.

"Hello. How are we feeling today? "

The figure slowly raised his head; Thomas was met with a pair of tired blue eyes.

"Go fu-"

"Hey now, there is no need for language here."

The figure continued to look at Thomas. His hair was slicked to the side, black and disordered. The man slowly sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Just let me go."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that my friend."

"We are not friends, I don't even know you. I don't care to know you."

Thomas chucked, and walked over to the young man.

"You and I, we are going to be quite the pair of friends in the coming months. You know, Luthor was very smart in hiding you here. Why would anyone think that you were under a club in New York?"

"…..Someone will find me. **HE** will find me."

Thomas smiled grimly, "Yes, I'm sure he will. That is of course, if he isn't already dead."

The young man bound to the chair gritted his teeth, and struggled with the thick metal ropes tied around him.

"Luthor keeps asking me where I found you. I won't tell him, and he can't do anything about that. I'm too valuable to him. You should be grateful, that I didn't tell him who Clark really is Conner."

The 17 year old boy sluggishly looked up at Thomas, the boy's jet-black hair falling in his face.

"Isn't it wonderful that those effects you were under have been lifted? I have to say, I would much rather torture a young man, than a young child."

"You are going to pay for this Thomas."

Thomas just looked at Conner for a few seconds and laughed softly. He walked over to the table, and pulled out a leather case. He opened it up, and extracted Conner's worse nightmare. Thomas walked over to Conner.

"Did I say you could utter my name out of your disgusting cloned mouth?"

Thomas swiftly stabbed the thin piece of kryptonite into the side of the young man's stomach.

The screams echoed throughout the room.

* * *

I would like to say that i know this is an unexpected turn for the story. I know most were still expecting the story to involve Conner's adventures as a child. I just could not wrap a decent idea around my head that involved Conner still being a child. I think this is a much more interesting route, but i understand if some do not like it. I also know i have not updated in two months, i am sorry. College and work have been a bitch lately. Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for new chapters !


	10. Chapter 10 : Thomas

Thomas didn't like his last name. In fact, he hated it. It reminded him of so much anguish, so much unwanted memories. So thus, Thomas went by numerous last names. All meaningless, but that was the point wasn't it, to blend in, to become someone else, to get away from who he truly was.

Wayne.

The word cut into him like a hot fire poker. Quick, fast, blunt, the word had such a nauseous effect on him. He hated his last name. He detested it.

Thomas Wayne pulled the thin but deadly piece of kryptonite out of Conner. He set it on the metal tray lying on the table. He let a deep breath escape his body, and rubbed his tired eyes.

Conner threw his head back against the cold, metal chair. He recognized the distinctive taste of metal in his mouth; blood. Conner couldn't take much more of this. What if everything this crazed young man said was true? What if his father was truly gone? Conner closed his bloodshot eyes, and took in a long breath of air, and slowly exhaled.

"….Why are you torturing me?"

Thomas Wayne slowly turned around from the metal table

"Why ? Well, it's my job Conner. This is what I am paid to do."

Conner smirked softly, and sucked in a gust of air, trying to push the pain away from his mind.

"And whoever pays you to do that?"

Thomas swiftly grabbed the bloodied green sharp and raised it up against Conner's neck.

"That's none of your goddamn business now, is it?"

Conner closed his eyes, trying to control the intense, nauseating urge to vomit.

"Touche."

Thomas stepped back from the Superboy, and walked over to the metal table, setting back down the green sharp of crystal. He leaned slightly against the wobbly metal table.

A few seconds of silence pasted throughout the wide, cold room.

"Lex Luthor."

Superboy closed his eyes, and shook his head. Of course. Of course it was that bastard. No surprise at all there.

"Well no surprise there.

Thomas closed his eyes, removed himself from leaning against the cheap, metal table, and started pacing the room.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Do you really believe that this, is what I would love to be doing with my time ?"

Conner just stared at Thomas.

"Look kid, we all do things to survive, to continue breathing. This is what my life is, what it's become. Do you think I enjoy this ? Do you think it gives me joy?"

"I am sorry, but I really don't feel bad for you at all."

Thomas smirked and walked towards Conner.

"You and I kid, we aren't that much different."

Conner twisted his face in confusion, "You and I are nothing alike."

Thomas chucked and started walking around Conner.

"You are a byproduct of CADMUS correct? A clone?"

"….Yes why?"

"You're a clone?"

"….Sorta.."

"Mhm, well what if I told you Conner, that you weren't the only clone?"

Conner just stared off into the distance; he just wanted to be out of here, back in Metropolis.

"Conner, young man, look at me when I am taking to you!" Thomas grabbed the piece of Kryptonite, and sliced through the ropes, and easily grabbed Conner, throwing him across the room.

"Conner you and I, are both clones, both byproducts of other individuals and their game, you and I, we are just pawns."

"You really are a clone?"

Thomas smiled slyly, "Would you believe I am a clone of the big bad BAT."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM ! Hey, if you haven't seen the new trailer for MAN OF STEEL, check it out now on YouTube !


End file.
